1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to housings for liquid containers and, more specifically, to liquid-container housings of the type supported by a stand and generally used to house an insulated cooler such as found on golf courses, parks, and other recreational areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid containers, such as water coolers, are often employed at outdoor recreational events and sporting environments, such as golf courses, parks, and recreational areas of all types. The coolers are typically strategically placed at tees and greens, along park paths, or in pavilions to provide a source of liquid refreshment. The containers are insulated and, most often, filled with water. Presently, one of the most common liquid containers employed for this purpose is a ten-gallon insulated cooler. The ten-gallon cooler is often cylindrical in shape with a spigot located at the lower end thereof. One such cooler in popular use today is manufactured by Igloo. However, it will be apparent from the detailed description that follows that the present invention is in no way limited to the size, manufacturer, or contents of the liquid containers.
Liquid containers such as the coolers used for the purposes alluded to above are often supported by a stand. Further, these stands will most often include a housing of some type that forms a partial or complete enclosure of the cooler. The coolers are supported within the enclosure defined by the housing so that the cooler spigot is accessible to a user. Further, the coolers are most often secured to the stand or housing by a lock-and-chain arrangement.
Stands of the type discussed above are usually portable. While portability adds a certain amount of convenience to this arrangement, it also makes the stand (and, thus, the cooler supported thereby) susceptible to theft. Accordingly, the stand is often chained to some other fixed structure. This deficiency inherently limits the placement of a stand where security is an issue. In addition, the presence of chains to secure equipment located on a golf course, for example, tends to negatively affect the overall ambience associated with the sport. Furthermore, the cooler stands presently available in the related art are relatively expensive.
This lastly stated fact has motivated some to build their own cooler stands. Most often, a wooden shed-like enclosure is constructed to house the cooler. However, homemade water-cooler sheds often suffer from the same deficiencies as cooler stands presently available in the related art. For example, the homemade sheds are also not without their costs. Lumber, paint, tools, and the cost of labor required to build such cooler sheds often make pre-manufactured cooler stands attractive, despite the expenses for such devices explained above. In addition, homemade cooler sheds are usually portable, which also makes them subject to security issues. Like in the case of pre-manufactured cooler stands, security for homemade stands is also typically addressed using chains and locks.
In addition, because homemade sheds are usually made of wood, they are subject to maintenance. More specifically, the sheds rot, chip, or peel, and sometimes various parts and other hardware can come loose or fall off the shed. Furthermore, discoloration due to weathering can leave the shed with a displeasing appearance. Accordingly, a significant amount of time and energy must be allocated for repairing and replacing these housings on a periodic basis.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for liquid-container housings that are durable, maintenance-free, and weather-resistant while providing good insulating properties and, most importantly, adequate security, not only for the housing itself, but for the cooler container within. Furthermore, there remains a need in the art for such a housing that is cost-effective, lightweight, long-lasting, and weatherproof. In addition, there remains a need in the art for such a housing that permits quick and easy installation, comprises few parts, has easy access for loading and unloading the containers, and is also adapted to present a supply of cups.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the related art in a liquid-container housing for receiving, supporting, protecting, and securing a liquid container, which has a spigot adapted to allow a user access to the liquid within the container. The housing is adapted to be fixedly mounted upon a vertically extending support structure and includes a base and a lid having a double-wall construction. The base and lid combine to define four side walls, a bottom wall, and a top wall and expose the spigot for access by the user to the liquid in the container. At least one of the group including the four side walls and the top wall is rotatable about an axis defined by a hinge formed on the housing to define a closable opening to the housing such that the housing is adapted to receive, support, protect, and secure the liquid container and facilitate the insertion and removal of the liquid container. A boss depends from the base and is adapted to accommodate the support structure so as to fixedly mount the housing to the support structure.
Accordingly, one advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it is durable and maintenance-free.
Another advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it is weather-resistant and weather-proof and resists fading.
Another advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it provides good insulating properties.
Another advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it provides adequate security for the housing and the liquid container therewithin.
Another advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it is lightweight, long-lasting, and cost-effective.
Still, another advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it permits quick and easy installation.
Still, another advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it comprises few parts.
Finally, another advantage of the liquid-container housing of the present invention is that it has easy access for loading and unloading the liquid containers.